It's Ok to be Emo
by Alera33
Summary: When (Name) enters Ouran looking different than everyone else what will happen? Reader Insert.


' _I sense there's something in the wind,'_

I walk through the open doors with my music blaring.

' _That feels like tragedy's at hand,'_

Only to see that the entire school was pink. ' _Oh great…..'_

' _And though I'd like to stand by him,'_

' _Can't shake this feeling that I have,'_

' _The worst is just around the bend.'_

Inside the few students that were there were wearing uniforms. The boys with light blue suits, and the girls with ugly yellow dresses. ' _So that's what that ugly yellow monstrosity was laying on my bed this morning,'_ I thought looking very out of place with my dark clothing. Wearing my (Favorite band) shirt and my (F/C) skinny jeans.

' _And does he notice my feelings for him?'_

' _And will he see how much he means to me?_

' _I think it's not to be.'_

I begin to walk around the school looking at the layout and finding where all my classes are so I don't get lost on my first day as I have 30 minutes until it starts. I may seem like some depressed emo kid but I actually care about school….somewhat.

' _What will become of my dear friend,'_

' _Where will his actions lead us then?'_

' _Although I'd like to join the crowd,'_

I finally find my way to the front of the school where many students have started to gather. As I walk past I can easily see the cliques. Many of the students especially the girls whisper and giggle to their friends about me, though honestly I don't care. I get the same treatment wherever I go so it doesn't matter anymore.

' _In their enthusiastic cloud,'_

' _Try as I may, it doesn't last,'_

' _And will we ever end up together?'_

' _Oh ooh,'_

I walk up the stairs to make my way to my first class, looking at the ground, absorbed in my music. Suddenly, someone crashes into me and I fall to the ground, my bag hitting next to me and the person falling on top of me. I let out a large, "Ugh!" This person seems to realize what just happened and quickly gets off me.

"I'm so sorry!" He (I think, don't want to assume his gender but I have to) yells. I couldn't hear him because of my music but I was able to read his lips. I take in his features. He's wearing a dark purple, almost black cape that covers his black hair and pale skin. His eyes are covered by his hair but I think I saw a flash of blue.

' _And will we ever end up together?'_

' _No, I think not, it's never to become,'_

' _For I am not the one.'_

He quickly helps me up and gives me my bag. I take out my earbuds and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm (L/N) (F/N)," I say and hold out my hand for him to shake. He brings his hand out from under his cape and shakes my hand.

"I am Nekozawa Umehito. I am very sorry for falling on top of you and hurting you. As an apology for that that please take this beelzenef puppet," Nekozawa-senpai apologizes and hands me a cute cat puppet.

"Thank you!" I say brightly, examining the puppet. "It's very cute." He looks up at me his blue eyes showing.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"I run a black magic club after school. Would you like to join?" He asks with wide hopeful eyes. I think about it for a moment.

"Yeah I should be able to," I smile brightly at him. Nekozawa gives me a small smile before describing where to go.

"I can't wait to see you there," he says excitedly and begins to walk away.

"Wait! Nekozawa-senpai, could I have your number in case I get lost?"

I did get his number because I thought he was cute I like him but I'm actually really glad I did because I'm actually really lost. I start opening random doors trying to find where I'm supposed to go. ' _Ok, I'll open this last door and if it's not the black magic club then I'll call Nekozawa.'_ I open the door only to have rose petals fly in my face and mouth.

"Pleh!" I spit them out as 6 guys and one more very feminine looking guy surround me.

"Look! It's the new emo girl that everyone keeps talking about!" I look up to see a pair of twins looking down at me. I glare at them, pissed that they stereotype me like everyone else and it was starting to get annoying.

"Scary!" A small blond kid says and jumps onto a tall black haired guy. I immediately tell that I do not like this place and pull out my phone calling Nekozawa.

" _Yes?"_ He says as he pick up.

"Nekozawa-senpai I got lost and now I'm with a bunch of weird guys who made me choke on rose petals." I glare at all the guys surrounding me.

" _I know where you are, I'll be there soon."_

"Aww! You look so cute when you're angry!" The tall blonde says and picks me up spinning me around.

"Ahhh! Nekozawa! Save me!" I scream into my phone before it flies out of my hand.

When Nekozawa shows up, the tall blonde was rubbing his cheek against mine ranting about how cute I was and how I would look even cuter if I didn't wear dark clothes. As soon as I saw Nekozawa I immediately scrambled out of the blonde's grip and hid behind Nekozawa.

"Nekozawa-senpai, they scare me. Can we leave?" I ask, looking up at him. The tall blonde immediately makes an emo corner and goes into it saying how I didn't like him and stuff like that but I don't care. He was creeping me out! There is something called personal space for a reason.

"Yes," he says. "Let's leave. It's much too bright here." I nod, agreeing with him. This place was giving me a headache.

We leave through a completely different door that I entered in. It was black and was flanked in we enter I sigh I relief as the room is shrouded in darkness.

"Do you like dark places too?" He asks, his beelzenef doll looking cute.

"Yes," I say laying down on the dark floor. "I don't really mind the light I guess. I just prefer the dark, I think it's prettier." I smile brightly, feeling very relaxed. Nekozawa sits next to me.

"Nekozawa-senpai, where is the rest of the club?"

"Well," he says, seeming kind of upset. "It's just us."

"Oh that's fine." We sit in comfortable silence for a little while.

"(L/N)-san?" Nekozawa asks.

"Oh please just call me (F/N)."

"Then (Name)...You must call me Umehito as well."

"Alright Umehito," I say with a slight blush on my cheeks. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, I was just wondering why you came to Ouran."

We then spent the rest of club getting to know each other and we became fast friends. Both of us knowing how hard it was for people to accept us as we are and not judging us. It felt so good to have someone who understood how I felt.

Today Umehito and I were giving out free beelzenef curse dolls to anyone that will join the black magic club. Personally, I didn't care that it was just me and him. I actually prefered it that way.I had one side of the school and he had another. As I stood there offering the dolls, I heard people talking about me. I know I shouldn't listen because I already know what they going to say.

"She's so ugly. Especially in those dark clothes."

"I hear that she worships Satan." The words they were saying definitely hurt but I was used to them everyday. I hear the girls give out a large laugh as they look my way. They begin to walk toward me and I get ready to offer them a curse doll and say something snarky to them for what they were saying to me. Then, something cold and wet splashes onto my body. I look at them in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh," the girl who threw her drink on me say mockingly. "I didn't even see you there! Well, I actually didn't. I mean, it's hard not to notice you. You're out of place you don't belong here." The girls laugh and smirk at me. Tears fill my eyes run down my cheeks as I run away from them. Their laughs echoing in my mind. I run into the black magic club and slam the door shut. Running into a corner and crying, I don't even notice that Umehito was in the room.

"(Name)! What's wrong?" He asks, concerned. He comes over and sees that I am drenched and his face hardens into an angry frown.

"Who are they? Tell me so I can curse the wrath of beelzenef upon them." I just shake my head, too upset to talk. Umehito leaves, then comes back with some of his extra clothes. He lifts my chin and looks me in the eyes. "Take these and go get cleaned up in the bathroom." I nod and go get cleaned up.

When I come back, Umehito was sitting on the couch waiting for me with a frown on his face. Once he sees me, he stands up and wraps me in his arms. Pulling me to the couch, he settles me in his lap and pulls me to his chest, rubbing comforting circles on my back as I cried.

Once I was done, he pulls me up and looks me in the eyes again.

"Don't listen to them," he says looking very serious. "You are a perfect, funny, amazing, and absolutely beautiful person." I blush darkly at his compliments. "Don't ever let someone tell you you're not. I love you just the way you are and that's all that matters." My mouth falls open at his confession. I've always known my feelings for him but I never thought that he felt the same. I rest my forehead on Umehito's.

"I-I love you too," I stutter back and grin at him. This time is was his turn to be shocked as a bright smile lights up his face.


End file.
